Normal
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: Sometimes all you need is to be normal, but sometimes that doesn't happen. First Lemon, but has a plot. CxD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone long time no story…. life got in the way. So this is my FIRST LEMON! I'm rather scared that i didn't do a good job on it, but this story has been bugging me for months and I have it COMPLETELY planned out which never happens! Ive had two friends read over it before I uploaded it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP :( or the Artists**

_**Dream**_

_Thoughts_

**Wolf**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal<span>**

Ch.1: Our Normal

"Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me"-_Stay with Me_, Sam Smith

"_**You're a monster!"**_

"_**Not human!"**_

"_**Freak!"**_

_**The shadows of my friends and family taunted me, as they held guns. I jerked awake the nightmare starts the same being chased through the woods and into a clearing with my old friends and my father surrounding me. The jabs begin then the beating of their fist on my body, finally I see him, crazed look in his eye and a gun to my head. **_

"_**Oh little Chloe Saunders, if only you hadn't been a failed experiment, your family would want you. Your friends would be kind to you. You could have your old life. But alas your life is about to come to an end." Dr. Davidoff smirks and pulls the trigger.**_

I jerk up out of my sleep not realizing I drifted off. The dream fresh in my mind, the gut clinching feeling of pity. _Why can't I be normal!_ The reminders are everywhere, our month long stay at the Safe House was filled with daily training lessons. My teacher gave up after a few attempts to control my powers, packed her bag and left. I still raise the dead during the night, the last being a half rotten coyote and a decomposing crow. No I was not normal, Id give anything to have something normally even if just for a second.

Sighing I got up not bothering to change out of my cotton shorts and large top. I needed a distraction from my thoughts, the house was quite meaning Andrew, Simon and Tori had yet to come back from grocery shopping. The witch more than likely swindled the two sorcerers into going to the mall. Leaving my only option of distraction to be a brooding werewolf.

I shuffled down the hallway to his door and knocked before I opened it. Derek was sprawled out on his bed.

"What" he grunted before sitting up to stare at me, "Something wrong?"

I didn't say much I just shut the door and plopped down next to him, starring at my hands.

"Wha-"

"Why can't we be normal?" I barely whispered it my voice cracking for once not by my stutter, my eyes burned with tears.

"That's what's bothering you? Chloe you know this isn't our fault-" He tried but I cut him off again.

"I know, I just want to be normal just for a little bit. No ghosts or zombies, or magic or boys who turn into wolves; just normal teenagers." The tears leaked out and ran down my cheek. He reached over whipping it away.

He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face, he smelled of the apple he ate for breakfast. "What can I do?" His green eyes seemed to glow with worry, "I understand the feeling, I think we all get like this."

"Can we just be normal for a little bit." My voice weak and my concentration slipping all I could see were his eyes. _Had they always been that green?_

"How?" he seemed frustrated not with me but with the cards we had been dealt.

The little restraint I had for what unknown emotion ran through me was lost and I leaned forward pressing my lips to his. His body went ridged, confused. I pulled back cheeks flaming. "What…" he couldn't get the words out.

"sorry its just, I…um well I don't know why I did that," my body buzzed the kiss seeming to ignite something. His eyes burned emerald and he gripped my face pressing his lips back to mine. I gasped and he dropped his hands from my face, leaning back.

"Chloe, sorry.." his cheeks tinted red.

I felt the smile creep onto my face, "it's fine really.." He looked at my puzzled, "I mean we are being normal teens I guess right? Following our hormones and not what our mind is telling us to do for once"

"Yeah," he let out a chuckle, "I guess we are. So is it ok to do this?" his hand found the back of my head bringing me to meet his lips again.

Our lips parted to catch our breaths I let out a shaky reply, "its more than ok." My lips found his again, his tongue slid across my lips asking for entrance that I granted. I hummed with pleasure as we wrestled with our mouths, our bodies pressed to one another. All my mind could feel was pleasure; all I could taste was him. Careful not to squish me under his weight he shifted his hands to brace the sides of my body, his hands leaving hot trails where the rested on the side of my ribs. My hands ran down his back and I thanked god that he slept without a shirt on. He groaned I could feel all of him, his thin shorts not leaving anything to wonder about. His hands moved again finding the hem of my shirt and ducking underneath it. His fingers climbed my ribs and rested against the side of my breast. Fire burned where his hands lay, we parted, panting hard. Derek's eye's glistened bright green, but I could see his questioning look of , is this ok?

I fingered the hem of my shirt deciding if I should. Would he mind? Without a second thought I pulled it over my head and flung it across the room. He let out a low growl and a shaky breath. "Don't stop…please" my voice brought him out of his thoughts and his gaze lifted to my eyes.

He cleared his throat, "are you sure? I've never…"He tried to keep his eyes on mine but failed a few times, they shot down to stare at my bare chest.

"I may never get a chance to do this. And yes I'm sure, I trust you enough to take my virginity. Plus I think this classifies as being normal teenagers, right? Not thinking just doing?" His eyes glistened with his restraint. I leaned in kissing him softly, "I want you, Derek…"

That was the breaking point of his restraint. His kisses becoming more heated and his hands found my breast, gently massaging them. I ground myself against him, trying to tug off his shorts and boxers in one go. I only got them half way down before he kicked his way out of them. He was hard and warm, really warm. I grabbed him; he didn't fit all the way in my hand. I knew he must have been bigger than normal; ALL of him was bigger than normal, part of his Werewolf genetics. He groaned into my neck as I moved my hand on his length. His hands wandered until they found my cotton shorts, he eased off of me then ripped them off; only leaving two pieces of cloth.

He smirked, "Sorry…I'll buy you new ones." I giggled and he pounced on me, sucking my neck until I knew I would have marks. He continued down to the top of my breast. His hands explored me. I gasped as he slipped a finger in me, and moved it slowly. I groaned in pleasure, he had me to my breaking point. "Derek…Please.." I could barely get the words out. He continued to stretch me then he lined himself up to my entrance.

"Tell me to stop, Chloe. If we keep going I won't be able to stop.." He didn't move just stared at me with bright eyes.

Waiting for my command, "Don't stop." Within seconds he was encased in my. It burned, the pain shooting through me like an arrow. I shifted my hips and another shot hit me, I closed my eyes, willing the pain away like I would a Zombie.

"Are you ok? Fuck, I hurt you didn't I?" he braced himself on ether side of me not daring to move his lower half. I cracked my eye open, "Its ok, keep going," he looked at me like I was crazy, "its fine really. Just part of never…doing this before." He ducked his head kissing me gently, slowly began to move. As if testing the waters as to if it was going to hurt me or not. Surprisingly it didn't. The burning and pain faded bringing pleasure in its place. The noises escaped my lips without my control he took that as the que to move at a faster pace. The coil that wound in my belly tightened, he growled into my neck.

"C-Chloe…I need…" his voice sounded like he had rocks in his mouth, like he was trying to stay in control, "I need to mark you…I need too.. make you mine…" his lips found my neck I turned my head to give him better access.

"Do it Derek, mark me.." His pace never slowed as his lips opened at the base of my neck and shoulder. His sharpened Canines sunk into me as I felt my release then his. He groaned lapping at my shoulder. Then rolled off me, snuggling into my side.

His breath came out in gasps, "w-what have I done?" the fear was there he wasn't trying to hide it. I grasped his face, forcing him to look at me. "hey," I stroked his cheek, "its ok. I'm fine and I gave you permission right?" He nodded staring into my eyes. So I continued, "I don't feel like I am about to sprout fur and chase rabbits. It was instinct wasn't it? The wolf took over and you knew you had to do it?" He closed his eyes laying his head against mine,"yeah, he took over told me I need to mark you." I smiled, "really Derek, I'm fine. I feel better.. We can research it, there are werewolf books in the library." He rubbed his face in my hair and pulled me closer, murmuring a good idea. I sighed getting comfortable when he suddenly strung up off the bed "Oh shit! Oh shit!" I glanced at him then I heard it, the front door slam shut and the chattering of voices. "They are back!" He quickly located his clothes and I scrambled to do the same, throwing on my shirt and taking his boxers. I looked over at him, "umm tell them I'm in the Shower." He nodded.

"We're ok? No awkwardness?"

He smiled, "yeah we are ok."

I dashed out of the room to mine grabbing some clothes then went to take my shower. Hoping that our secret could stay between us.


	2. Chapter 2

**:D Hello everyone! and thank you for those who have read and reviewed it made my day! Here is Chapter 2, sadly I do not have a Beta yet so there may be some error, I did have a friend read over it.**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own DP or the Artists**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal<strong>

**Ch.2: Hearing whispers are NOT normal**

**"Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love**

**And I will hold you closer**

**Hope your heart is strong enough**

**When the night is coming down on you**

**We will find a way through the dark"- _Through The Dark_, One Direction**

I crept down the stairs, the smell of food and voices drifting toward me. I re-adjusted the sweatshirt I through on after noticing how notable the bite mark on my shoulder was. The kitchen was full of life. Simon and Tori argued about witch magic vs sorcerer magic, Derek sat taking bites of food chatting with Andrew. Who smiled at me handing me a plate of chicken casserole. My stomach growled, the food smelled heavenly, then I realized that this is all I have ate today. Between nightmares most of the morning and my activities earlier; I worked up an appetite. I shoveled food into my mouth thinking about earlier, he bit me but I didn't change…would I change?

A leg collided with mine and I dropped my fork onto my empty plate. Tori smirked at me, "Geez! I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes! What is up with you anyway?" she flipped her styled hair out from in front of her face, "anyway, now that you are listening, I thought I should tell you that I picked you out some new clothes while we did the errands."

I picked my dishes up dumping them in the sink before she dragged me out of the kitchen and into her room. She rummaged through a Wal-Mart bag. Fishing out two new sweatshirts, a pair of pajamas, and embarrassingly enough a green bra. I blushed at the last one. "Don't worry the guys never say that, I just noticed that you only have one and its getting ratty." She pulled a bottle of nail polish out of another bag then plopped down to paint her toes a bright yellow.

I stopped at the door, "Thanks Tori" She waved her hand signally for me to leave. I made my way to my room quickly putting away my things. A chill ran up my spine. I turned around searching for the telltale signs of a ghost. Nothing was there, so I went back to my business of putting away my clothes into the drawers of my dresser the chill crept around from my back to my side. "hmmm pink and frilly…" a voice said quietly in my ear. Then I realized I had my underwear draw open with Tori's last purchase for me lying on top of my other panties, a pink frilly thong. I looked around again, no one was there but there was definitely something here. My gut clinched and it was something bad, I quickly threw the bra in the drawer and closed it. I raced out of the room looking for something to do.

The whispers happened again while I sat watching TV with Simon a few days latter. He did the classic move of stretching to put his arm on the back of the couch. I subtly moved away, I didn't see Simon like that. Derek strolled into the room taking a seat in the empty spot I had once vacated. When his brother sat down Simon realized that I was no longer sitting there a hurt expression crossed his face but he quickly hid it.

"Hey bro, what are you reading?" I continued to watch as Jerry once again outsmarted Tom. A grunt from my left and Simon continued to talk to Derek, "Cool so you found some books on Werewolves! Find anything about your changes?" They began to talk about the book and the history of werewolves. That's when it happened again, the chill crept into the room along with faint touches on my jean-covered thigh. A chilling laugh made me shiver. I glanced over at the boys they had not heard it. "you little slut.." I jumped the ghost spoke it into my ear, I could feel his hands on my leg creep up.

Derek stopped reading and glanced at me, "Are you ok?" I only shivered and focused on pushing the spirit away. Finally the touches and vulgar words stopped. I managed to get some words out, "y-yeah just a nosey ghost…"

His eyes softened and he opened his mouth to say something when Simon cut him off, "Cool! What is he telling you? Maybe he has some treasure on the property or wants to lead you to a hidden room?"

I shook my head; "more like annoy me to death." I gave a side-glance at the book Derek was reading. We haven't had the chance to discuses why his wolf made him bite me or of the chance that I could possible change into one. It's been almost a week and I haven't noticed anything different, no super sonic hearing or night vision, just the same old Necromancer abilities.

Simon's yawn pulled me from trying to figure out our latest problem. He stood up and stretched, "I think I'm going to head to bed." He waved to us as he passed trough the door and I gave a small wave back the thoughts consuming me again. Maybe he was right maybe the ghost just wants to show me something. Although he could go without the name-calling.

A hand waved in front of my face I jumped after I realized that the hand was attached to the boy sitting next to me. Derek chuckled, "something has you thinking hard, what's up?"

I leaned back closing my eyes to help slow my racing heartbeat. "Maybe the Ghost does want something. He's been annoying me more than once. I think it's just got me spooked is all." His eyes were trained on me staring so intensely I held back the shiver of delight that passed through me, "So have you found anything in there?" I pointed to the book in his lap. He sighed closing it, "No, only thing I've learned from this is that my kind originated from Europe." He stared at the book, "There are more books in the library I just haven't found the right one." He glanced back up to meet my eyes a faint blush on his cheeks, "Umm do you feel any different?" I played with the string on my shirt, "If you mean can I see in the dark and Smell people a mile away, then No." I stopped staring at him, "I thought the bite would turn you if you are bitten? So why was I not turned?" He ran a hand through his hair, "that's our mystery to solve." My eyes began to droop I wished Derek a goodnight telling him to get to bed and not stay up all night researching he only smiled and walked in the direction of the library. And as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light

I woke in the middle of the night to poking on my side and a chilly room. "Come on you dumb Neco wake up!" the ghost screamed. I jumped awake giving a glance at the clock, 3:45AM. The Ghost materialized it's self finally. He was Simon's Height and age with a slightly muscular build, and bright blue eyes. I reached over and turned on the lamp, "Who are you? And what do you want?" He puffed his chest out, "Name's Royce, no need to be rude lil slut Neco, I just want to talk. I've never seen a Neco before, the other's talk about them and what do you know one walks right into MY house. And the fucking slut has the nerve to push me away back on to the other side!"

The alarm clock next to me flung across the room hitting beside the door. That's when it hit me, he was like Liz, a Volo half demon. "Calling people names and grabbing them is no way to get my attention." I heard footsteps coming down the hall and my door opened. Derek looked around my room looking for intruders, "What's wrong, Chloe?"

He grinned with a dark look in his eyes, "Really now little Neco, I recall you having no problem when that," he pointed to Derek, "was grabbing you. Oh if I recall you moaned, your nothing but a little slut aren't you!" I gasped. "Nothing but a whore I bet you liked it didn't you, you dirty girl. If I was alive I would show you a good time," I started to back up and try to get away from him but there he was in my face. His hands reached out grabbing my breast I whined in pain, I could hear Derek growling, I could see why as I looked down you could see my shirt wrinkle up where Royce was grabbing me.

"You are scum! You were watching!" I tried to push him away but his face showed pure fury. Derek scrambled over to me pulling me from my spot. Royce's actions stopped as I back away.

"What is he saying to you chloe!?" Derek growled. I whimpered into his chest.

"He was watching us!" Royce's maddening laugh echoed through the room. He flung the end tabled on the other side of the bed at us it banged against the wall when it missed. He was right in my ear screaming vulgar words so I didn't heard the open or Andrew ask Derek what was going on .

"You're a fucking whore!" his rants continued I covered my ears but I could still hear him. "You Whore! You Slut!" I tried to droned him out I was vaguely aware of Derek telling me to push him away. I tried but Royce's harsh words hit home, tears soaked my face, my breath coming out fast and hard. I picture a door opening and pushing him in locking it. The room went quiet I could only hear my sobs, Royce was gone.

My legs gave out but before I fell to the floor Derek caught me, gently shushing me telling me everything was fine that I did good.

"Take her to your room, Simon help me clean this up." Andrew ordered. Derek carried me to his room and laid me on his bed. I clung to him still shaking. He sat next to me placing me in his lap.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered. I calmed myself enough to get words out.

"H-he called me a whore and a slut. H-he said he watched us! He saw! Maybe he's right! Maybe I am a slut!" the tears fell more and I tried to twist away from him.

He caught my face bringing it back to his, "No you are not Chloe. Don't think like that. You've only been with me right?" I nodded at his words, "then you're not a slut. He was just a perverted ghost. I can't believe he touched you…I-I wanted to ripe him apart but we both know I can't do that." He caressed me cheek and kissed my forehead. "Now try to get some sleep ok?" I nodded the only thing I had enough energy to do as he slid me off his lap, pulling his covered over my body. He slipped out of the room as I dozed off I faintly heard him telling Andrew that the ghost was gone.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a little bit harder to write . I hope Yal enjoyed it<p>

Love, Hana


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, i hope this chapter answers some of the questions as to if Derek and Chloe are an item. sadly I do not know when I will be updating, my grandfather passed away this weekend and my family is grieving. Please understand. I will try and update.**

**Love, Hana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or the Music**

* * *

><p>Ch. 3: The best of Mates<p>

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless

That should send me runnin'

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"- _Sparks Fly_, Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>I woke feeling dazed and confused. Last time I checked I was in Derek's room but now I lay in my own bed. Derek's red hoodie covering my top half and a pair of my joggers on my bottom. The room was spotless compared to last night, I shivered thinking about Royce. Never have I had an experience with a ghost like that and that was saying something. I raise the dead accidently in my sleep for crying out loud. Shoving the thoughts to the back of my mind, I got dressed and headed down for breakfast.<p>

Everyone sat around the table and when I entered their stares ranged from pity to the worry shining in Derek's eyes. He quickly covered it with his normal scowl. I plucked a muffin from the center of the table, trying to act normal. Once they realized I was fine they continued their conversations.

"But why do I have to work with that thing!?" Tori shrilled pointing at Simon who sat with his arms crossed.

Andrew sighed, "Because I will need both of your help. The spell is tough and the more magic the better the out come of finding him."

I gave a side-glance at Derek; he continued to shovel bits of muffin in his face. I turned to Simon, "Find who?"

Simon's frown turned into a smile when my attention was directed on him, poor guy still liked me I knew it. He just couldn't take the hints. "My dad of course. He contacted Andrew but he came in fuzzy." He nodded at the adult sorcerer.

Who continued to explain the plan, "Right which is why I need more magic to contact him. Simon, Tori and I will ride into town and preform the spell to locate him. If he was able to locate me that means he is near here. If we can get in contact with him we will go find him."

I nodded at him and played with the wrapper to my muffin. He cleared his throat, "So you and Derek will stay here and watch the house, seeing as you are still on the wanted list." He caught my frown and laughed. He knew it would be boring staying here. And that it was after being here for four months things got boring, especially after our teachers tucked tail and ran when they saw our powers.

"Does the library have any Necromancer books, I would like to research the type of ghost from last night." I said as I dusted off the table from my crumbs.

"Yeah we have a few. You will have to search for them." He turn to the two young spell casters, "Lets head out who knows how long this will take."

And so that's were I have been stuck at for the last hour, the library. The shelves towered over me and were scattered in rows just like the ones at my old school. The book I was currently attempting to reach was on the second to top self. I jumped trying to grab it, when a chuckling hand shot out grabbing it then handed it to me. I nearly jumped but turned to see a smirking Derek. "Geez! Trying to scare me to death ?!" I held a hand to my racing heart.

He just laughed, " Nah, just trying to see how long it would take for you to attempt to climb the bookcase." I scowled at him and he only smirked before lowing himself to the ground leaning against the wall. I realized that he had a few books of his own in his arms. He sat them aside then cracked open one as I took a seat next to him. The necromancer books that were in the library had been a scavenger hunt and also located in the far back corner, clearly not in importance to the many spell and magical history books that lined most of the selves. The books also didn't seem to help me understand why I can raise the dead when necromancers would normally preform a ritual to raise them. After two hours of reading I found nothing and boredom found my tucking into one of Derek's werewolf books.

I was mid sentence learning about the hierarchy of the pack when he brought me out of my thoughts, "umm I found something." His brow wrinkled and eyes big.

I leaned in to take a closer look, "What is it?" the words on the page jumbled as I scanned them, the word Mate jumping out many times. "A Mate?" his eyes shot to me and mine rose to meet them, "isn't that what Liam called me? What does that mean?"

He cleared his throat a blush straining his cheeks; "It means that my wolf claims you as my Mate. Apparently I didn't notice but the signs had been there; protectiveness, other males could sense it. And when the wolf took control it made me claim you…. which is why the bite didn't turn you. It was to Mark you so others will know that you are my…mate."

My face heated, "So…. that means?"

"Just like Wolves, we only mate with one person. It's something we cant control I guess its instinct." His gaze lowered to the book, "So you are stuck with me… I don't know if that means that you can go be with someone else or what the details are. Its not like we have another werewolf to talk to." He babbled on so I cut him off.

"I don't mind…being stuck with you." I blushed brighter at how he could take me words, "I mean you're my friend, I guess my best friend here…so its not that bad. We will take this one day at a time, ok? Just like the Changes or my constant unintentional need to summon an army of dead things." I placed my hands on his smiling, not noticing us drawing together. Our lips a bare inch from another when Simon busted into the library his feet thumping against the floor.

"Bro! Chloe! Where are you!? Come quick! You got to see this!" his voice grew closer before he stood before us, out of breath and all smiles.

"Wha-" the words barely out before he yanked me up pulling me towards the door; I looked back at Derek his eyes narrowed at his brother. This whole Mate thing running through my head, _just how protective will he be now? _

I pulled my hand out of Simon's as we rounded the corner that led to the kitchen. A voice of a man that I did not recognize drifted toward me, causing me to stop and Derek to bump into me. His green eyes huge and a smile on his face, "Dad?" we stepped into the kitchen and the man turned smiling at him.

"Derek?! Thank God both you and your brother are ok!" the man's face was nearly identical to Simon's. His black hair dusted with gray and his clothes while business like you could tell they hadn't seen an iron in a few months. I peeked around from Derek; Tori leaned uninterested against the counter picking at her nails.

"And who is this?" Simon's Dad gestured in my direction. Simon pulled me away from his brother toward his father introducing me, "This is Chloe, Dad, and she was in the Lyle house with us and is a Necromancer."

Clearly not picking up on me being uncomfortable in his grip Simon babbled on telling stories to his dad of our epic escape and how we found Andrew. His hand stretched toward he allowed me to be free of Simon's hand on mine, "Kit Bae, I'm sure my boys have told you about me. It's a pleasure to meet you Chloe." I shook his hand and soon we all sat around the table listening to Kit tell us about escaping from the Cabals. Who were a group of Sorcerers who liked to control everyone; sort of the Mafia of the Supernatural Community. His story turned to questions about us and if we have any teachers helping us control our powers.

Tori who seemed to be ignoring the elder Sorcerer spoke up, "We did but Chloe and Mutt boy wonder scared them away." I shot her a glare. It wasn't as if it was our fault. My teacher, Margaret, ran after she had brought me to a Cemetery causing me to wake up a soul who at the time was being laid to rest. And Derek…well Derek never had a teacher to begin with, no one knew of a werewolf who would help nor do I think they wanted to.

Kit frowned, "Well I think I can fix that. I am good friends with both a Werewolf and a Necromancer, who would be more than willing to help you both." He smiled at Derek and me before turning back to his son and Tori, "As for you Victoria, I think both Andrew and I can help you train, you see I knew your mother." My ears perked at that, _did kit know that Tori was his daughter? Had the Demon been right? She had been right about the other Werewolf pups._

Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should get some rest, Kit. Then make the calls at least wait till after dinner. I am sure you are hungry?" Kit's stomach growled and he laughed agreeing.

After dinner, Kit excused himself to Andrew's Office to make the call. I roamed around the house looking for Derek, finally finding him on the back porch that overlooked the woods. His back turned from he just stared straight ahead, "Hey".

I came to sit by him, "Dang I thought I was actually going to get to scare you this time." He cracked a half smile.

"Nice try, but I smelled you the moment you stepped out the door."

I followed his gaze to the woods. "Do you think your teacher will help you with your change?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "only if he doesn't ripe me to pieces first…" I grimaced then realized that the werewolf might have territory here.

"I'm sure he will be nice. If your dad says he ok, he should be ok." I put my hand on his arm. "Who knows maybe they will help us and not try to kill us or run away."

He snorted, "We can only hope. But what if…what if I can't complete my change and what if he doesn't know what to do?"

"Then we will find out why and how to help you change." I gazed at him, " Just like we will figure out this Mateship thing."

He caught my eyes for a second, "Do you feel any different?" I could feel him drawing me in like a magnet. It was just like in the library when I almost kissed him.

I looked away, "only that I need to be around you more…almost like-"

"We are being pulled to each other?"

I blushed, "Yeah, just like that." I could feel his eyes on me never once leaving me. There was that pull again, our faces coming closer.

"Simon is coming" his breath fanned across my lips and sure enough Simon popped around the corner floating a basketball on his hand. We leaned away from each other, Derek coughing and me blushing. We definitely had to get this weird need to jump each other under control.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing out here?" he tossed the ball in the air while levitating it.

"Just enjoying the weather before it turns bad." I shot Simon a smile.

"It's getting chilly." He shivered.

Derek smirked, "It's called a jacket. Maybe you should wear one."

Simon rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, any way dad needs to talk to you both, something about your teachers."

Reluctantly to leave the peace of the outside we followed Simon into the house. The living room buzzed as Andrew and Kit talked. Tori sat her head propped by her arm when she saw me she jumped up and pulled me on to the loveseat with her.

"Oh good! There you two are. Jeremy and Jamie have agreed to help train you both. They are heading her now from Bear Valley and should be here by tomorrow morning." Kit grinned at us. I noticed Derek's slight frown, he was worried about territory I'm sure.

The butterflies shot through my stomach; I can't say I wasn't nervous. My last encounter with a Necromancer hadn't gone well. Margret was no help with me controlling my powers if anything she made me doubt that I could. After I raised the body in the graveyard she left and never showed back up, just like the others.

I smiled, "That's fast I thought it would be at least this weekend."

"From what Jeremy said Jamie is extremely excited to meet you."

A nervous laugh left my mouth, "that's great. Can't wait to meet her too."

Derek stared at me, reading my face. My nerves didn't calm down, my mind wasn't helping either; making me remember Margret and hoping that Jamie wouldn't put me through the same thing. I knew what was happening, it was an anxiety attack. I hadn't had one in years not since my mom died. No one could tell other than Derek whose eye's continued to trail my face. As the other left the room he stayed not saying a word.

"Are you ok?" his voice rang out against the humming of my ears.

"y-yeah, just…"

"Nervous?" I looked up to meet his eyes.

"That's an understatement." I sighed, my face falling into my hands.

He placed at hand on my shoulder, "It will be ok."

Even with Derek's words I still tossed and turned that night. Plagued by nightmares of raising an army of the undead. The worry eating at me and finally after hours of nightmares I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I just want to say for all of those who have Followed and Favourite this story, Thank you! It has made me happy to see that someone likes it~ If anyone has any ideas for some fillers please leave them in the review box, I have a plan on how the ****story will play out but need a few ideas to run with for some filler chapters, also some Clerek songs would be welcome too. BTW, I totally fangirled in the chapter and HAD to have SOME fluff! (does this happen to anyone else?) Get ready for some fluff maybe il throw another Lemon or maybe just a Lime in the next few chapters ;)**

aylinmuzzio: I just wanted to say that I look forward to your reviews on each chapter! And that I am glad that you enjoy the story! Thanks~ :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or the Artist.**

**Warning: There WILL be spelling and grammatical errors as I do not have a Beta reader, Sorry guys (my auto check doesn't like to catch everything)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4: Teachers and a Plan<strong>

"Now I'm running and I can't stop anywhere I go

I think about it everyday and night I can't let go

Man, I'm never the same

We were shot gun lovers I was shot gun running away"- **Rollercoaster**, The Bleachers

* * *

><p>My eyes where still heavy with sleep as I climbed down the staircase, not seeing the step I almost fell but caught myself. Voice echoed from the kitchen, two new people gathered around the table a basket of muffins and pastries in the middle. Derek chatted with an older man with brown hair. He looked to be around 40 but the gray that streaked his hair led you to know he was older. A beautiful woman with bright red hair sat next to him chatting with Kit. Derek looked up when I rounded the corner then turned to continue the conversation with the man.<p>

"Morning Chloe" Simon said while munching on a Danish.

My brows tighten together, "Should you be eating that?" I took the only seat left, between him and Derek.

He rolled his eyes. "Geez chlo, you are starting to sound like my brother." I shook my head and grabbed a muffin, not really feeling that hungry. My nerves still on edge about meeting our new teachers; Derek reached over grabbing my hand under the table. I calmed down with his touch.

"So you must be Chloe!" I looked up the red headed women grinned holding out her hand, "I'm Jamie!" I shook her hand, "its not every day I get to meet another Necromancer! I'm sure you have questions?"

I grinned back, "Of course I do!"

"Well then lets go somewhere to answer your questions." I let go of Derek's hand and he nodded in my direction. _I guess he thinks they are ok_. We walked to the small living room; a fire had been lit in the firebox. We took a seat across from each other on the two love seats.

"So tell me Chloe, when did you start seeing ghost?"

I thought back two months ago to that day at school, "A few months ago. It happened at school." Jamie's eyes softened.

"I hate when they try to contact you in public, I'm sure you where scared." I nodded staring at my hands.

"I was the ghost, a custodian, chased me to the upper floors. The teachers must of thought I was suicidal because next thing I knew they had knocked me out." I looked back to her and reached forward patting my knee in a motherly jester, "I didn't know what it was a ghost until I met Derek at The Lyle House, he gave me this idea to look it up on the house computer. He also told me what I am. Of course I thought he was crazy." I laughed recalling the memory.

"I don't blame you I would of thought he was crazy too." She laughed.

"I didn't believe him until I-I," unsure if I should tell her I stopped.

"Its ok, I doubt anything you say can scare me."

I gulped the words rushing out, "I raised some bodies that had been in the crawl space of the house, Tori, at the time did not care for me. She knocked me out and locked me in there. I raised them when I was unconscious. Derek found me, calmed me down enough to release them." I found that the curtains looked interesting enough, not wanting to see the look of disgust on her face. My gut churned.

Jamie gasped, "You can reanimate without a ritual?"

I blinked finding her face didn't hold disgust but surprise, "umm there's a ritual?"

Jamie launched into the art of necromancy. According to her every Necromancer had to perform a ritual to Summon; and for the most advanced Necromancers, to reanimate.

"S-so why do I not need to do a ritual?"

"Those scientist fucked up our genes, Chloe, probably did something to make you more powerful." I jumped a foot in the air. Derek and whom I am guessing was Jeremy came into the room. The couch dipped as a smirking Derek sat next to me.

Jeremy shot Derek a look, "He has a point, it is most likely the same reason that Derek is going through his change at a young age." He cleared his throat turning his attention to me, "I'm sorry we haven't met yet. I'm Jeremy Danvers, Derek's teacher." His handshake was firm and warm, he dropped my hand as soon as he took it.

"So a good place to start your lessons would be some books, does this house have a library by any chance?"

Derek gave them directions to the room; they left sending smiles our way.

"So what do you think of them?" Derek rumbled next to me.

"Not as scary as I thought they would be. I'm not picking up on any weird vibes. How's your teacher?"

"Nice enough. At least he doesn't bite." His lips turned into a smile.

I chuckled but he brought me out of my thoughts, "He did ask me something though, about us. He picked up on the fact that you're my mate."

Fear bubbled through me, "you don't think he will say anything to the others will he?"

Derek shook his head; "No he said he would keep it between us. Seeing as Jamie is his mate."

"WHAT!?" my jaw dropped.

His hand clamped over my mouth, "Not so loud, trying to make me go deaf? But yes, we had a discussion about it. He just says to be safe that's all."

My cheeks warmed, "so I think we should come up with a plan."

"Plan?" His eyebrow choked

"Yeah, to figure out how to deal with the whole need to jump each other…" I'm sure I was turning into a cherry tomato now.

His cheeks stained red, "Right… umm what if we just be lovers when we need it."

I laughed his face reddening by the second, "Derek Souza! Are you asking to be friends with benefits?!"

He coughed, "well that's all I got. So then we wont need to you know every time we see each other. Nothing will change unless one of us starts to feel something more than friendship, if we want to go there."

Thinking it over it sounded like a good idea, "Maybe we should think about it, so we don't ruin our friendship."

He nodded then got up and left the room.

It was after an afternoon studying Necromancy with Jamie that I contemplated Derek's proposal. I tossed and turned not able to get comfortable enough to get to sleep. His idea wasn't a bad one. Just give into the need of our mateship but keep things between us as friends. My cheeks warmed at the thought. There's nothing to loose, if we start to think we can be a couple or we start to get feelings of more than friendship we go for it.

My body felt hot the affects of our bond wearing on me. I flung back my covers and crept down the hall. The house was quite, all the tenants asleep.

"Derek?" I knocked on the door softly, and in seconds it opened.

"You ok?" his voice grumbled. His emerald eyes staring back at me.

I coughed, "Can I um talk to y-you?" He nodded opening the door letting me in. The memories of that day flooded me; it was like Déjà vu. I ignored my body's uncomfortable state crossing the room to sit on his bed.

I tried to think of how to word my answer to his question earlier. That when I felt the bed dip and his warmth beside me it flung itself out of my mouth.

"My answers yes!" My skin felt warm I knew I was blushing. His eyes caught mine and more words seemed to spill out. "I mean…it's a good idea, with this whole Mateship thing and all. Plus we wont be making things awkward around the others… Although hopefully your brother backs off, cause I am not interested in him. And Tori would tease me consistently if she found out.." The words babbled out of my mouth it wasn't until he leaned over catching my lips in his that I shut up.

We parted but he stayed close enough to feel his body heat, he would change soon.

"They wont find out…and Simon well he's hard headed." His breath fanned over my face sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't hold back. I grabbed his shirt crushing my lips to his, my tongue slipping into his mouth.

We stayed like that for hours just kissing; when I crept back to my room at four in the morning I knew I had a silly grin on my face just like the one Derek wore when I left his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please Review it makes my day better~<strong>

** Hana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long . I was just iffy about it, but on better news I have officially planned out the chapters. And maybe just maybe something in the chapter will spark an idea for a Sequel? Ch 6 will be a work in progress maybe I will add a Lime in there, i do believe we need more tension yes? The story wil begin to shoot off after ch 6 as well as some characters returning, as certain scenes from the Awakening DID NOT happen in this story. hehehe ;) this will be fun! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or the Artist **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5: Chocolate can save the world<strong>

"Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer

Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong"-_**Red**_, Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Crunch! I shot up off the couch, the noise echoing from the front of the house. The book I had been reading fell off my chest, banging the floor. I sat up peeking over the back of the couch and out the window to find Derek sprawled out on the ground a branch under him.<p>

Physical training started a day ago for him, and today Jamie and me would find a decaying animal to practice on. The older couple had been here at the safe house for a few days, and our training with each going great. Well I really couldn't say for Derek at the moment. I turned away from the window, stretching.

"OW!"

I chuckled; Jeremy hadn't gone easy on him. They had been practicing combat training since early this morning. Deciding I should go check on my Mate I laid the house copy of Pride and Prejudice down.

Tori and Simon who should have been practicing knock-back spells sat on the porch laughing at Derek, I spotted Jamie's red hair as she sat on the porch swing. Rolled my eyes at the two magic wielders and sat down next to her. She watched the two werewolves fight. I winced when Jeremy flipped Derek over his shoulder, his back slamming onto the earth below him.

"Think we should stop them?"

She chuckled, "Well they have been at this since 9 and its, "She looked at her watch, "half pasted 3." She stood up popping her back. "Guess we should let Derek have a break, plus we need them for our lesson. Ready to show me your specialty?"

My stomach fluttered with nerves and I nodded. Just as we made our way to the steps we heard Andrew yell, "SIMON! TORI!" The two stood huffing and groaning then headed back into the house.

Simon stopped before following Tori into the house grabbing my hand, "umm Chloe can we talk latter?" I shot Jamie a confused look before nodded yes.

As we walked closer to the fight, well more like one side fight, Jamie shot an equally confused look. She had picked up on the fact that Simon chased after me.

Jeremy blocked Derek's attacks. Then hit him in the left side, "Your left flank is open!" Derek hit the ground for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Groaning from the ground he kicked Jeremy's legs out from underneath him causing him to fall next to him.

Jamie cleared her throat and the two looked up at us. Derek's eyes bright and his skin feverish; his eyes made my stomach flutter with more butterflies. It had been doing that all morning.

"You two have a new job to do that doe not evolve beating the hell out of one another." She spoke with her hands on her hips. Jeremy laughed and picked himself off the ground. He turned and helped Derek up.

Jeremy dusted off his pants, "Ok, lets go find you two something to practice on."

We walked amorously around the forest for thirty minutes until the boys picked up on a decaying body. We tracked it to find a small white rabbit. The only signs of its decay was the missing eye. I grimaced at the bunny finding a seat on a fallen log.

"Ok Chloe, show me how you summon. If something goes wrong I have my herbs." Jamie said taking a seat next to me on the log, a small bag in her hand.

Jeremy picked it up by its ear sitting the rabbit in front of us; "I guess we should give you some privacy?" he looked at Derek.

I didn't want him to leave. The last time I summoned without him was in the graveyard, "No!" I jumped up as they turned to leave, "umm no, stay…please." Embrassed I sat back down. They found seats on the forest floor.

I stared at the rabbit then closed my eyes. My hands found my pendant, and I mentally imagined pulling the rabbit's souls into its body.

"Well I'll be damned…" Jamie murmured next to me.

My eyes shot open to see the rabbit sitting up staring at me. I looked over at Derek he nodded to me.

"Try and give it a command, then release it." Jamie smiled at me.

The rabbit cocked its head; "Walk to me" It took a few steps forward, "Stop." It halted in its place. I focused on releasing the rabbit.

"It's gone, you can stop now." Derek grumbled from next to me.

I looked at Jamie he brows knotted, "How many times have you been doing this?"

I thought back to the times over the past month that I have accidental summoned, "umm maybe ten times. It happened sometimes in my sleep." I twirled my necklace around the ribbon it was tied to.

"Shouldn't her necklace stop her from summoning?" Derek questioned.

"Necklace?" Jamie looked to me confused and I showed her my pendant.

"I normally have it tucked under my shirt."

She reached out grazing the surface of my now green pendant, "Where did you get this? "

"M-My mother. She gave it to me when I was young.."

"She must of known. You see", She pulled out a small pentagram with a ruby stone in the center, "My grandmother passed this down to me. It was hers when she was young. Like your necklace it protects us from being bombarded by sprits. In a way yes, Derek, the pendant is supposed to keep our powers in check but at times it can fail."

I stared at the emerald pendant, _so it is for protection…to dim the glow._

Jamie continued on, "As for it keeping you from summoning zombies, it doesn't work like that since Necromancers use a ritual to reanimate bodies and it takes a lot of our power. Which is why we stray away from doing that. By taking our power, it also takes part of our life force."

Her eyes soften, "Its partly why its difficult for our race to have children. Most necromancers have children young because some do not make it to their thirties." She stared at her hands, "We better get back its getting dark." With that she stood and began walking back to the house Jeremy following her. We followed the two and the entire walk back I thought about my Uncle Ben, how he went crazy and how my mother wanted a child but couldn't have one. _Would that be my faith to go mad or grow depressive from not being able to enjoy motherhood? To go as far as work with a group of scientist to give me that child?_ I shivered at the thought, my stomach cramping like I was going to be sick.

"You ok? You look pale." Derek's warm hand covered my forehead and I became aware that we had entered the house.

"Y-yeah, just a stomach ache…I think I am going to go lay down for a bit." I managed a smile then climbed the stairs. I could feel Derek's eyes on me the whole way up. My stomach clinched again. I grabbed it out of pain, then shook it off and continued down the hall. It wasn't until another wave of pain hit that I was struck with wetness between my legs. Gasping I made a de tour to the bathroom. Pulling down my pants, red stared back at me. My period! That's what I'd been feeling all day. I groaned pulling my pants back up, heading toward my room to gather some clothes and tuck in for a nice shower.

The hot water helped the pain a little but so did throwing on a pair of sweats and one of Derek's shirts I had in my backpack. I curled up in bed feeling drained, when a knock on the door made me jump.

"Come in"

The door opened and Jamie poked her head in, seeing my state she walked in closing the door behind her.

"Are you ok?" her voice motherly

I weakly smiled, "y-yeah just got my period is all. I'm not used to getting it yet" she patted my hair down. Pain welled up in side of me, I remember my mother doing the same thing to me.

"umm Jamie, what you said earlier about our race not being able to have children easy, would it affect someone who might of not had the Necromancer gene active in them?"

She tapped her chin for a moment, "hmm well I'm sure it would of since they still have the gene, every member of my family on my mother's side is a Necromancer."

I stared at my backpack that held the letter from my aunt, "Well my Mother had a difficult time getting pregnant with me, and she was 32. She went to the Edison Group trying to get help getting pregnant. I-I just was wondering…"

"my mother had me young, but she wasn't much of a mother. I got pregnant when I was 16, and if my mother hadn't made mother of the year by how she treated me she made me get an abortion without me knowing. I'm way past my prime now to have children even if I am with a werewolf, who can reproduce easily during mating season." She sighed. Her story making my nausea worse, _her own mother?!_ She patted my hand, "I'll send up some medicine for you and something to eat if your hungry, they just finished dinner. Just try and get some rest, ok?"

I nodded, sending a quick thank you her way she smiled then slipped out the door. My stomach clinched and I groaned, a quick knock on the door and before I could say 'come in' it opened. Derek closed the door behind him, worry etched on his face. He carried a bottle of pills and a cup of something steaming. He sat the later down on the table next to the bed.

"Your bleeding?! I smell blood!" My cheeks flooded with embarrassment.

"I-Im fine." I squeaked.

"No your not! You're bleeding!" he sat down on the edge of the bed.

I rolled my eyes, "Really Derek I'm fine. It's just…. Girl problems.."

His mouth opened then closed then opened again, and his cheeks stained red, "oh.." he cleared his throat, "umm Jamie said to bring you this and that it should make you feel better. " he dished out the dosage. Handing them to me then the cup of steaming liquid. I throw back the pills then brought the cup to my lips, chocolate flooded my mouth and I swallowed the medicine.

"hmmm chocolate…" I moaned into the cup, draining it till it was gone.

He took it from my hands chuckling, "I didn't know it was THAT good." He sat the cup on the nightstand and I hit him lightly on the arm.

"Hey you don't know the power that chocolate has on us girls. It fixes nearly everything." I said with a matter of face look.

"Nearly everything huh?"

I shivered, "Everything but coldness from blood lose." He motioned for me to scoot over, then pulled back the covers tucking in next to me; his body heat hotter than usual.

"Better?" He said as I snuggled into his warmth laying my head against his soft clean shirt.

"You're going to change soon." I murmured into his chest.

"Yeah probably in the next week or two."

My stomach clinched and I felt my muscles tighten natural.

His hand brushed my hair, "Anything I can do?" I shrugged not knowing much that could help.

His hand moved from my hair to my lower stomach, I almost jumped when his skin touched mine. He rubbed gently on my stomach; "I remember the nurses would do this to help me when my stomach hurt."

"Before you went to live with Kit?"

"Yeah" I yawned his hands making me relax.

And before I knew it I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>how was it? please tell me!<strong>

**3 Hana**


	6. Chapter 6

Heres ch 6. I was proud of this chapter *evil smirk* hehe things are picking up with the plot!

To all though who reviewed, Faved, and Followed: Thank ya'll so much! Really it keeps me going!

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or the artist

AN: BTW this is a week later from Ch 5.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6: Busted!<strong>

"Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life"- **Take Me To Church**, Hozier

_***Dream***_

_**My bareback hit the cold concert wall, as his mouth tore at my lips hungrily. An embarrassing sound escaped my lips causing him to release them and smirk, before he attacked the side of my neck. His breath tickled my neck as he thrust in and out of me, banging my back against the school bathroom wall. My stomach clinched tighter and tighter. Until…**_

"_**Derek!"**_

I hit the ground hard, my legs tangled in the sheets of my bed. My heart was beating overtime. What the hell… I tried to untangle myself but the cold wood floor felt like heaven on my hot skin and calmed my racing heart. I can't believe I had a sex dream about… My heartbeat began to gallop again and butterflies danced in my stomach. I sat there on the floor, my thigh's sticking to my shorts. Why was I having dreams of Derek and dreams like that! I fought back the memories of the dream that made the memories of our little accident together come forward. Yes we had to be friends and lovers, but all we had done in our time that we sneak away from the others is kiss and some light touching. Nothing like what we did that day. A shiver shot through me, did I want to do that again?

I groaned putting my head in my hands. The clock on the desk flashed 6:32 AM so I decided a cold glass of water would clear my head.

The house was dead quite I noted as I stood in the kitchen sipping on cold tap water. A faint light flashed out the door of the kitchen toward the small living room, so I put my water in the sink then went to investigate it. I peaked my head in the room, the light flashed again sending a bright purple all over the room. The small television was on, and the sound of the news filled the room.

My stomach ruptured into butterflies when I saw the main protagonist in my dreams sitting on the small couch. What was wrong with me Derek was my friend nothing more; I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts.

"Hey" he rumbled from the couch his eyes never leaving the screen. A weatherman showed storms moving in tomorrow night.

I moved from the door taking a seat on the far end of the couch. His voice rumbled again, "Are you ok?"

"W-why wouldn't I-I be?" I kicked myself mentally, stupid stutter.

He continued to focus on the screen, "I heard you fall."

I blushed, "ermm yeah. I got hung in the sheets." I cut my eyes over to him. Taking in him, I scanned him bare chest down to his pajama pants, before I caught myself. _Oh my god!_ I felt my face get hotter; _I was checking him out. Seriously chloe! What is wrong with you?!_ I cut my eyes again to him, that's when I saw it the sheen on sweat on his face.

"Your going to change soon." His staring contest with the TV broke but before he could say anything I had crawled over next to him placing a hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up! Why didn't you tell me?" I shifted again my knees pressed to his leg, when the coldness from my pants brushed my thigh. I closed my legs tighter, hoping he could not smell me.

His eye's glistened, the same way they do when the wolf takes over. A suppressed a shudder. His nose moved he could smell me. His face moved closer to mine; "I will get you when it happens. It's just I feel different this time, and Jeremy isn't here to answer my questions."

He was right. Jeremy and Jamie left to go back to Stonehaven two days ago promising that they would be back by tomorrow. I could feel Derek's eyes trail over my face, down my shirt-covered chest to my thighs. They seem to shine brighter with each pass.

He cleared his throat leaning away, "Someone is up." A few seconds latter I heard the patter of feet on the stairs, I leaned against the couch pretending to be interested in the line of storms on the green screen. When my head whirled with more questions, what is up with Derek?

Simon bounced into the room with a grin on his face. "Morning bro! Morning chlo!" I shuddered I hated that nickname. I gave him a quick morning before ducking out of the room to get ready. I could feel Simon's eye's trail over my bum, even more the reason for my need to put on pants.

I threw on a fleece button down shirt and my worn jeans. The way Simon had been staring at me made me shiver. His eyes had so much possessiveness in them.

Breakfast was awkward. Simon proceeded to flirt with me and hold my hand. I had tried to grab the seat next to Derek, whom looked pale and picked at his food, but Simon tugged me into the seat next to him. I had tried everything during the time I realized I had no feelings for Simon, and now with my strange relationship with Derek and not to mention the feels I may have for him; to make Simon see that I see him as a friend and only a friend.

We sat in the living room, the old TV the soundtrack of the room. Tori looked the TV with little interest while Derek looked tense. Simon made sure I sat next to him on the loveseat my hand of course in his.

"So why are we sitting around for? We should do something!" Simon chipped breaking the silence.

Derek shrugged, grumbling out, "Like what. We are in the middle of no where."

An idea struck me; and a way to get away from Simon for a while, "How about we explore the third floor, and some of the rooms are locked."

Simon turned grinning, "So there must be a key somewhere!" he too the bait jumping up, releasing my hand.

Tori opted out for the adventure leaving to go to her room while me and Derek trailed behind a blabbering Simon.

I leaned close to Derek and whispered, "Something wrong?"

His hands made a fist, "I'll tell you latter." With that our short journey to the third floor began.

The house had flour stories; the one above the third was an attic. So far we found a few unused bedrooms on the floor, all with a bathroom built in. Why the adult didn't use them I have no clue.

Simon found one of the rooms piled high with boxes while he slipped in to investigate, I realized that a certain werewolf was no longer behind me.

I walked down the hall when a door to my right opened and arms wrapped around me shucking me into the room. A warm hand covered my mouth, and the door shut.

"Sssh! Its me!" Derek whispered in my ear. I whirled around my back pressed to the door.

I gently slapped his arm, "are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

He laughed causing the butterflies to go wild in my belly, and released his hold from my middle. I followed him through the room. Like the room Simon found boxes had been stacked high and various furniture had white sheets over them. He stopped leaning against a desk in the back of the room. I swung myself onto it.

"So what was wrong earlier?" He looked over at me, "and do not lie and say it's the change; I know its something else."

He sighed, "It seems we may have a slight problem.."

I chocked my eyebrow and he continued, "Simon is going to ask you on a date."

My eyes widened and I looked away mumbling, "does your brother not understand that I only see him as a friend?!"

I looked back at Derek his hands fisted, "No, he doesn't. I am trying to hard not to ripe him to pieces." He growled.

I reached for his hands making him stand in front of me. I was level with his face. "Yeah lets not kill your brother. That may be kind of hard to explain to your father and Andrew." That got a smirk out of him. That to my fear sent a shiver down my spine to my core. I shook the thoughts of as they resurfaced from this morning.

His hand met my chin tilting is up. I must have hid my face unconsciously. My hands gripped the front of his shirt. His green eyes met mine. The same bright, hungry look shined in them.

"I can't stand it." He breathed out, "I can't stand him touching you, but maybe if he gets this date he will lay off for a while."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Derek wanted me to go on the date with Simon, "But-"

"I will manage. We just need a plan on how to handle this." He lowered his head to rest on mine. His forehead burned against my natural cold skin.

At the contact the flutters festered up into a full-blown storm. His eye's darted from mine to my lips; he was so close that if I leaned in a little we would meet. _Would it feel different?_ My feelings for him have changed rapidly like how he changed his different sides. I should of say it sooner; they started last week when he was being sweet Derek- a new side to his complex character. The same side of him that took care of me during my not so best time of month, he checked on me everyday until my cycle stopped for the month.

We leaned in at the same time; our lips meeting. This kiss was different some how; it was not the lust hungry kisses that we shared when we would sneak off. It was light and sweet. The fire burned in my lower stomach sending waves to my core. The kisses turning passionate and needy, my legs wrapped around his waist without me knowing. Some how he unbuttoned my blouse exposing my white bra. His lips trailed the side of my face to my neck, nipping all the way. We moved on autopilot, not able to control ourselves. I had his shirt half way up his stomach, when the door banged against the wall. We flung apart, and I ducked behind a row of boxes hurriedly buttoning my shirt.

I could hear Simon walk up to Derek, "There you are bro! The Bitch found me, Jeremy and Jamie are back; and they brought dinner."

How long had we been up here? I blushed, how long had we been making out? I walked out from the boxes to find Tori leaning against the doorframe. She raised her eyebrow at the site of me as if to say what the hell happened to you. I quickly looked down, the buttons on my red plaid shirt were crocked. Simon found Derek and us followed. His hair was messed up, and his shirt wrinkled. A tint of red stained his cheeks. Simon continued on talking not noticing his brother's appearance. Tori gave Derek the same look. Then her gaze shifted to me then back to Derek; her eyes widening in realization.

She hung back making sure Simon had descended he stairs before pointing at us, "both of you. My room after dinner." Then she turned and walked down the stairs.

I gulped looking at Derek, "We're screwed."

He ran a hand through his hair, "yeah we are."

Dinner consisted of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and cupcakes for dessert. I would have eaten more but my stomach was in knots. Tori acted as if she didn't suspect anything and only made a face of disgust toward Derek as he shoveled bites of food in his mouth like it was a race. I pushed my plate toward him and he took it, but handed me back my cupcake as well as his. His face said eat it, so I didn't ask question and did just that.

I was thankfully that Simon was on dish duty tonight. It gave me time to sneak to Tori's room unnoticed by him. When I knocked on the door and opened it, said girl was lounged on her bed flipping though a seventeen magazine. I went to shut it when a hand caught the door. Derek walked in taking a seat at the desk across the room. I sat on the edge of the bed close to the desk.

Tori looked up from the article, "So how long have you two been sleeping together?" she said nonchalantly.

My face flooded with heat, "w-w-what-t?" I squeaked.

She repeated her question, and instead of answering her, Derek blurted out, "you can not tell anyone."

"He's right, Tori, you can't tell anyone." I finally found my voice.

"Clearly you're not together, with Harry Potter hanging off you, Chloe. Speaking of the dimwitted wizard, how are you going to handle him?"

We told her what Simon was planning and our plan. "I think it's a good idea. Let him take you out for one night; just don't kiss him or anything. He would think you're in to him then." She flopped back down; opening up the magazine, "now out with you both of you, your dog boy germs are invading my space."

I rolled my eyes and followed Derek out of the room. "Thanks Tori."

She waved, "yeah yeah, just thank me latter. I want Simon to get pay back for all the mean things he's done to me."

I snickered a laugh and looked at Derek as we walked down the hall, "at least we have Tori in on the plan."

I only hope that this plan will work.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter gave me grief! I had to type and delete multiple times until i came to something i was happy with. Hope yal enjoy!

To those who Faved, Followed, and Reviewed: Thank you all! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, the women of the otherworld or the Artist.

* * *

><p>.<strong>Ch. 7: The Date<strong>

"Lonely eyes

Well, it sure looks like

You just might

Be looking for something

For something, whoa

Look at me

And I think You'll see

Those Lonely Eyes

Don't have to be alone tonight

They analyze your glass of wine

Roll away a pickup line

Now and then they check your phone

Catch mine and let 'em go

From the little bit I've seen

They're the perfect shade of green

Next time they come my way,

Heaven help me make 'em stay"- **Lonely Eyes**, Chris Young

* * *

><p>After the talk with Tori I went to search for Jamie. After not seeing my teacher for the last few days I wanted to catch up Me and Derek parted ways; me toward the stars and him toward the bathroom for a quick shower. He gave me and I'll find you soon as the bathroom door closed.<p>

I searched the lower level until I found her seated next to Jeremy chatting her cheeks red and glowing. Her attention turned to me as I entered the room. I curled up on the couch, tucking my cold feet under my body.

She smiled launching into if I have had any ghost problems since they have been gone. I shook my head, "only problem seems to be a certain Sorcerer." It came out more annoyed than I intended.

"Boy problems?" she chirped, Jeremy chuckled.

I looked at her, "you have no idea.."

She looked like she wanted to saw something but chose not as Derek came into the room. "Why don't we go upstairs, I have some books to show you." Confused by her sudden lie I followed her out of the room.

"Sorry I didn't know if Derek is aware of his brother's…persistence?" She apologized from my desk chair.

I smiled, "Yeah he caught wind of it. Lets hope for Simon's limbs that he does not get mauled by Derek."

A red eyebrow rose, "That bad, huh?

"He's been rather protective lately but with Simon's possessiveness it's understandable." I cleared my throat, "Which move on to our next problem. Simon has decided that he wants to take me on a date, and Derek wants me to go!"

Her brow rose even more, "Well that is quite the problem now isn't it?"

I sighed, "He thinks that Simon will lay off the flirty, that's my property thing he has been doing. But I'm just-"

"Feel like its wrong?"

I nodded. She sighed, "Boys can be difficult, but you know maybe Derek is right. Maybe Simon will back off if you two went on one date"

"maybe.."

She smirked, "Just be warned that your mate may be a little jealous. So just don't kiss him or he may die."

I laughed, "Got it."

"So what are you going to wear on this date?" we spent the next hour picking out an outfit from my clothes. I felt somewhat okay about doing this, even if I was tricking Simon.

The next morning I knew something was about to happen. Simon's eye hadn't left my face since I sat down for breakfast. It wasn't until I had ducked outside to find Derek, that I knew something was wrong. He had been tense all morning, the change would happen any hour now.

He sat on the back deck, "How long?"

"Won't be for another few hours. Probably tonight." He grumbled. His head swerving to the right, I focused then heard the sound of footsteps. Simon walked around the house his hands shoved in his pants pockets.

"Hey guys!" he smiled at us. His eyes lingering on me, "Bro I think Andrew needs some help with the dishes."

I looked at Derek his body going tense. His eyes met mine and I nodded. He hauled himself up and leaped up to the top of the steps. His muscles rippling under his shirt; I had to tare my eyes away. As soon as the door closed, Simon made his way over vacating the stop his brother was minutes ago.

He grabbed my hands, "umm listen, Chloe. There is something I've been wanting to ask you but I can't seem to catch you alone." My stomach dropped the bad feeling I had all morning had to be caused by what came out of his mouth next, "I was wondering if you would like to go get some ice cream after dinner?"

I blinked_. Right Chloe play it cool, think of this as a play._ "Like as in a date?"

His face flushed, "yeah, like a date."

I looked away, "umm sure I guess." The words felt like a punch to the gut.

He jumped up excitedly, "right! I will go ask Dad and Andrew now!"

I didn't know I had been holding in a breath until the screen door shut, deciding there was nothing I could do now about the situation I went inside to find Tori. Girl time was a must now. I found her and Jamie sitting in the living room watching reruns of America's Next Top Model. Her eyes caught mine and she grabbed my arm pulling me onto the love seat with her.

"Give me the deets cause first wolfboy walked in looking like he could maul a large bear then wizard boy wonder walked in with the biggest smile on his face. What the hell just happened?"

I groaned my head dropping into my hands, "Simon asked me on a date."

Tori grinned, "So operation Simon thinks you like him is in motion!" I gave her a heated glance, "What I'm loving this. It is the perfect black mail, maybe it will knock him down a notch or two."

Jamie cleared her throat, "So when do we start with the make over?"

"What?"

Tori snorted, "For the date duh! Every girl needs to have a make over before the first date, chloe!"

"It will be the only date." I murmured, "I guess tonight."

Tori grabbed me in a hug, "This will be so much fun!"

I shivered, fun? More like hell…

Much to my delight, Andrew and Kit Okayed the outing for Ice cream. So after running Tori out of the room with her bag of Make up. I brushed my hair putting it in a ponytail, and threw on a hoodie over my T-shirt. I deemed myself decadent enough.

Before I left I went to check on Derek, who had been in his room since he finished his dinner. I cracked open the door, he laid on the bed his arm thrown over his eyes.

"Derek? I'm about to leave. I-I just wanted to make sure you are ok…"

He dropped his arm, "Your wearing that?" his voice was raspy.

I looked down at my outfit. I wasn't about to try and impress Simon. "Why do I look bad?"

"No you never look bad…I mean you look good…I mean… Damnit!" his face flushed.

_Did Derek just compliment me?!_ My stomach fluttered.

He coughed and tried again, "I mean shouldn't you, and you know dress up for your first date?"

I shook off the butterflies, "I'm not really looking to impress your brother…"

"R-right…um be careful."

I paused at the door, "I will. Just take some Tylenol, it will help your fever."

I left him with that finding Simon rather quickly. We didn't stop walking until we were a mile or two in the woods.

"Is this ok? Being in the woods I mean…" He stopped tugging me to a stop, "Derek had said the forest bothers you."

I shook my head, "I'm fine. So were are we getting this Ice cream?"

"There is a service station I saw the other day while on a jog with Derek. They have an ice cream counter."

The rest of the way we joked and fell into our normal comfortable routine. The pang of guilt at ate my stomach, but what could I say? _Oh Simon I'm sorry but I'm mated to your brother and have a complicated relationship with him. Oh and by the way I may be in love with him? No that wouldn't go down well…_

He left me on a log at the edge of the forest to get our orders then came back with a single and a double scoop. I tried to let him have the double but he only laughed telling me he's ok with it. We ate talking about the comic he had been writing, and soon enough we we're walking about to the house. I let him hold my hand.

We we're close enough to the house that I could see the lights through the trees. Simon stopped pulling me close to him but not close enough to be touching.

"So I had a good time."

"Me too. The ice cream was good. Thanks." I acted normal even though my gut said something was wrong.

His face got closer and closer to mine. One hand dropped mine gripping the back of my neck. I froze I felt like a statute. The panic rose in me and I couldn't tell him no or back away. His lips brushed mine and I didn't dare kiss him back. This kiss felt weird and not right, nothing like what I feel with Derek. Derek! My gut twisted I felt like I had betrayed him, the panic swelled at the thought. Simon released my mouth .His lips drooping in a frown and a knowing look in his eyes.

I don't know why but I ran. I took off toward the house. The sound of footfalls came closer to me, then the silhouette of a man. The world tilted and before I could fall arms wrapped around me. I braced myself on their bicep.

"Chloe?! What's wrong?" Derek sounded worried before he growled out, "What did he do?"

I stepped away from him, "He kissed me…and I ran."

His mouth opened and closed but before he could answer Simon came from the direction I just fled.

He paused looking from Derek to me before setting his glare to his brother. "This is your fault!" his voice held fury.

Derek's eyes widened. I quickly stepped between them, "Simon! It's not his fault! I just don't.."

His hate filled eyes turned to me, "you what Chloe!? Do not like me? Want my brother!? He's a mutt!"

That was my breaking point. My body acted on its own, the slap sounded through the forest. "What the fuck Simon! He's your brother! I yelled lunging for another slap. Derek gently grabbed my arm pulling me back toward him. My back against his chest, I turned to look at him. His gaze was in the direction the wind was blowing from. His nose turned up smelling a scent.

His voice grumbled out, "We need to get back to the house."

Simon rolled his eyes rubbing his now swelling cheek, "Liar! There is no one there! We just came from that way, you are just trying to avoid this conversation." Derek glared at his brother.

"You know what! What ever! I don't care any more, not about you, not about Chloe, just fuck you." Simon glared stomping to the house.

He left me and Derek to follow him, I looked at Derek sympathetically I don't want this. To come between brothers.. The hurt from Simon's words showed in his eyes briefly but he hid it as we crossed the threshold into the house. Derek didn't say anything to me as we walked up the stairs; he just slipped into his room.

I ran into Tori trying to escape to my own room, she bombarded me with questions. All I wanted was to go curl up in bed; I quickly escaped her questions and slipped into my room. I changed into my most comfy pajama bottoms and a lose tank top, curling up in bed. The tears wanted to be let lose but I held them in, falling into a restless sleep.

I was woken up to knocks at my door. A sweaty, glistening eyed Derek stood at the door.

I sighed, "Let me get a jacket." I threw on my gray sweatshirt and followed him down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Review review review! please! it helps me!<p>

Much love: Hana


	8. Chapter 8

**Im pretty excited about this chapter yal! Its my have of the story so far ^^ As yal know somethings that happened in the last book do not apply to this story and well lets just say someone makes an appearance! bet yal can't guess who?! **

**Any way, enjoy!**

**To those who Reviewed, Faved, Followed: Thank you, Each email keeps me going! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or the song.**

**Warning: I do not have a Beta Reader so there may be mistakes and errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8: The changing<strong>

"And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless "-** Fearless**, Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>When we opened the back door, we were met with sheets of rain; the sky lighting up with lightening. Derek swayed form side to side; I tugged on his arm leading him toward the small shed next to the house.<p>

"W-Where a-are we going?" His voice was strained as he bite back the pain of the change.

The rain soaked our clothes, "To the shed. You don't need to change in this weather. The shed will work." He nodded leaning on me for support.

I pushed the wooden door open. Pulling Derek inside with me as soon as I had it shut he was pulling off his clothes, kneeling on the ground. If I hadn't seen him in the nude before my face would have been beet red. The convulsions started as soon as his hands hit the floor. He fault back a whimper. I sunk to the ground next to him, kneading his rapidly moving muscles on his back.

Black coarse hair shot out growling thicker and longer. His fingers that were fisted in his palms shorted sprouting black claws. His bones popping shifting into place, I winced when I felt his shoulder bone pop and lower. He dropped his head lower, groaning and whimpering. His claws scrapping against the concert floor of the shed and with on final groan he was a wolf.

He collapsed under the weight of his new legs. His breath coming out in hard pants, his green eyes shot to mine. I ran my hands through his fur, "Your hair is so soft. Just like a dog." He made a snort. His skin was hot beneath his coat.

I sank back leaning against the side of a box loaded with garden tools. I watched as Derek tried to stand up again, wobbly on his legs he tried to take a step forward only to fall on his face all four legs sticking in directions.

A laugh bubbled up and out of the throat. He shot me a glare. "Ok Ok I will stop laughing. Now try it again." He snorted and rolled his eyes as if to say, its not as easy as it looks.

Slowly he raised himself up testing out his how his paws worked and moved toward me. "See it wasn't that hard." His eyebrow raised and he collapsed next to me in a huff of black fur.

The rain tinged against the tin roof of the shed and the door rattled with the wind. I felt myself start to doze off between Derek's warmth and the background music of the storm.

I was almost to dreamland when Derek shot up growling toward the door. I stood up following behind him. Something was out there.

"What is it?" he growled more the hairs on his neck standing up, "Derek?"

He turned nudging me toward the door, "Do you want me to go back to the house?"

He grunted nudging me more. I tugged the shed door open, and stepped out into the thunderstorm.

By the time I made it up the front steps of the house my gray sweatshirt was soaked through. I left the door cracked incase Derek came to the house. Tugging off my sweatshirt I was pleased to find that my white tank top wasn't wet. I lite a fire in the living room, then hung the shirt over it to dry.

Dread shot through me what could he sensed that made him react that way? The pit of dread deepened as I sat there, I checked my shirt it was dry. I was about to pull it back over my head when I heard the tale tale signs of footfalls- booted footfalls. I dropped my shirt on the loveseat, and walked to the hall. Who would be up at the hour? I didn't recall Derek wearing boots or shoes outside.

Arms wrapped around me and I screamed loudly. The smell of cheap cigarettes fawned over my cheek. "Well well look what we have here! The pup's little mate all alone! I'm sure he won't mind if I play with you while he's gone now wont he?" The man said with a southern drawl.

"I don't think so Liam." I growled, I had to get away.

I brought my arm back elbowing him in the ribs and stomping on his foot. He yowled in pain releasing me. I got as far from his as possible, which happened to be across the hall. Multiple feet thumped from above, I looked to see Jeremy, Kit and Andrew at the top of the stairs.

Jeremy signaled for them to stay and he walked down the stairs, "Funny running into a mutt here." He stood on the bottom step, close enough so he could jump and grab Liam.

Liam only gave him a side-glance, "well now! The Alpha! Now that is a surprise." I glanced up at kit and Andrew to see Jamie, Tori and Simon behind them alarmed looks on their faces. Liam turned back toward me, "Now Cutie where is that boy of yours?"

I took a step back and he took a step forward me close enough to grab me, "like I'm going to tell you."

"Oooh feisty! Different from when we met last time. Then again something else is different now isn't it? You smell different, did the mutt use what little brain he has?"

He reached out his hands brushing the bite mark on my neck, I sunk back away from him trying to get a distance between us. Something black moved behind him, and when that something looked up I saw its piercing green eyes. Derek growled, it rumbled in my chest. His tuff on his neck raising standing straight up, teeth bared.

Liam smirked, "how did you enjoy my trail, pup?" Derek's teeth glistened and he took a step forward as Liam limped toward me again. That's when it hit me, Liam's weak spot!

"Derek! His left leg! Get his left leg!" I yelled

Derek jumped teeth bared, as he chomped down on Liam's leg. Liam howled in pain, his skin on his forearms rippling, just like-

Jeremy pulled me to the side, just as Liam began to change his fingers growing into claws as he hit the hardwood floor. Derek pulled him to the door and through it disappearing outside into the storm.

I paced back and forth in front of the fireplace my eyes glued to the large window that viewed the front lawn. Jamie sat closet to me she gently pulled me to sit on the sofa next to her, my hands finding my sweatshirt draped on the side of couch. I had tried to follow Derek into the storm but Jeremy pulled me back everyone assembled in the living room waiting for some answers.

Jamie caught my hand, "It's ok Chloe."

"Ok? Ok? He will be ripped to shreds by Liam! I-I need to help him!"

Jeremy spoke up, "He will be fine. I will go run the perimeter of the house to search for him." I nodded to him as he left it only made me feel a little better.

Kit broke the silence, "what happened?"

I explained that Derek was changing so I went with him. That he made me go back to the house because he smelled something and took of.

"So wolf boy became a bloodhound and was tracking? But that doesn't explain who that guy was?" I gave Tori a slight glare she knew it bothered me when she called Derek that.

"Remember when we got separated on the way to find Andrew? We had been in Syracuse at the time and ran into two werewolves. They tried to take Derek with them but we escaped. I didn't think that they would hunt us down." My story got Simon to look up at me briefly before finding interest in something else. He was still mad at me, not that I could blame him.

I couldn't forget the wild look in Liam's eyes as they scanned me it was similar to when the wolf takes over Derek. I shivered, the door opened to revel a very wet Jeremy.

"I couldn't track him. The storm has washed away his scent." He walked over to the fire to dry himself.

So we waited, I watched the yard hoping to see Derek walking up just fine in his clothes, only to see more rain pelt the ground.

It had to be forty minutes latter when the door creaked open, and a black wolf stumbled into the room. Derek collapsed on the ground, everyone jumped up and I ran over to him. His breath came quick and his muscles twitched. I jumped and ran to the couch grabbing the green throw blanket off the back and draped it over him. The change came quicker and as soon as the fabric hit him he laid on his stomach a human.

Derek groaned, water dripped off of his face onto the floor. A puddle of red formed around him. "Derek! I need to roll you over on your back, I think your bleeding!" I pushed rolling him over his eyes opened then closed again. He had a gash on his chest and scratches all over. I thought quickly to what Aunt Lauren told me to do in this situation. I looked up to the others, "Get a First Aid kit and some water! And Find a place to put him!" They all scrambled in different directions, but Simon stayed his eyes glued to his brother's form, "Go!" I shouted at him and he looked at me before rushing off.

I grabbed my sweatshirt holding it to Derek's chest. The gray color quickly turning to red, I panicked slightly. His green eyes found mine, "Your going to be ok! I promise!"

"I-I got him…H-he-" He tried to speak I shushed him.

Jeremy and Kit came back in the room Jamie trailing behind them. "Andrew has a room on the third floor we can use." Kit spoke leaning over his son, Jeremy on Derek's other side. They wrapped the blanket around his waist and hauled him to his feet, bracing him as they took him up the flight of stairs.

I sat on the floor the blood soaked shirt in my hands. Jamie put a hand on my shoulder, "He will be fine Chloe. You know how to dress wounds yes?"

I couldn't talk I just nodded.

"Well they are going to need you up stairs. Jeremy and Kit are going to find Liam." She helped me to my feet and I wobbly followed her to the third floor.

* * *

><p><strong>. ooooh the next chapter is gonna be good! maybe il add a lemon ;) (hint hint: its <strong>**happening ) BTW a new story as brewed itself in my mind, a story kinda based on the CxD song of this chapter. I have began to write it but want to focus on this story first! I will say it is a AU/AH, I would like to add maybe an OC or if you have a pairing for Tori please let me know (she needs a man ;) )**

**Lots of Love,**

**Hana**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say that this chapter gave me grief… no seriously, I had half of it typed then the lemon was a pain in the behind XD I am quite happy with how it turned out, i feel like it is better than the first one. Next i want to say, the amount of reviews for the last chapter, WOW! it made my day! and really helped me keep going and to stop thinking about the stress I'm going through and the sadness of losing a family member. During my short break from this story yet another idea popped into my head, a new DP story and a AU/AH for that. I have started writing on it and have about 4 chapters done. I don't think i will upload it anytime soon, not til this story is done (it had 9 chapters left, and possibly a part 2 ;) ). I wish you, my lovely readers the best! and Enjoy this new chapter of Normal~**

**Warning: i do not have a Beta reader, so there will be mistakes.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own DP, Women of the Other World, or the Artist. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.9: It's just Scissors, Derek!<strong>

"Girl I've been waitin on this long hard day to get over

So i can rest my head right here on your shoulder

I just wanna lay here and feel you breathe

Listen to the rhythm of your heartbeat

And see where it leads...

We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes

And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight

All I need is only you and me alone tonight

I wanna make you close your eyes...oh yeah... "- **I Just Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes**, Dierks Bentley

* * *

><p>When I reached the room on the third floor, I quickly realized why they chose this room. The bed was huge and it appeared the room had an en suit bathroom. The red walls matched the quilt on the oak canopy bed. Derek lay on his back a white towel pressed to his chest. Kit had performed a clothing spell, to get his shorts on him. I quickly took over and Jeremy along with Kit left to search for Liam. I patted his chest with the towel then whipped him down with rubbing alcohol. He groaned when the cotton pad made contacted.<p>

"Sorry I know it burns. We need to wrap your chest, we will wash your wounds better tomorrow." He only nodded at me not having much strength.

Jamie helped me sit him up so I could place the cotton pads on his chest then wrap it with the bandage. We lowered him to the bed, and Jamie touched my arm. "You did great Chloe. Come get me if you need anything." She then turned to Derek pointed her finger in a motherly way, "as for you, get some rest."

I sat in the chair next to the bed; it didn't take long for Derek to fall asleep. As soon as Jamie left he dozed off, worn out from the change and the fight. My eye's felt blurry it was late in a few hours it would be morning. My eye's felt heavy and I tried to keep them open but they slammed shut with one blurrier glance at Derek's sleeping form.

Something hitting the floor woke me up. I jumped in the armchair, sending pin needles through my side. Jamie stood in front of me smiling; it must have been the door that woke me up. Derek sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes, clearly just woken up as well.

Jamie sat a bundle of clothes and clean bandages on the dresser by the bathroom door, "I brought you both some clothes. I'm sure you can use a shower." She stopped at the door opening it, "Kit and Andrew went on a grocery run, and Jeremy left to take Liam's body to Stonehaven. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." She closed the door softly, leaving us in the silence.

I looked at the clothes, then to Derek who had now swung his legs over the bed stretching. "Lets get you cleaned up."

I made use of the bathroom. The cabinet held many fluffy white towels; I grabbed a few sitting them on the toilet. Derek stood awkwardly against the sink watching me. I pulled a pair of sliver scissors from the first aid kit, sitting them to the side then putting away the kit in the cabinet above the towels.

Derek watched me warily as I walked over to him with the scissors, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cut your bandage off." I said as I sniped the cotton bandage off his chest. I pealed it away; blood had caked to his skin. But for the most part it looked healed, only leaving red angry lines. "Looks better then last night, I will be able to tell better once we get it washed up."

Walking over to the shower I turned the knobs until a stream of hot water began to spray. I adjusted the temperature then pulled the door slightly closed. Derek gave me an odd look glancing between the shower and me. I rolled my eyes turning my back to him before pulling off my tank top, and reaching for my bra clasp. He made a noise behind me as I pulled by bottoms off standing in nothing but my pink underwear.

"u-um…Chloe? W-what are you doing?" his voice cracked and I turned to see him griping the sides of the countertop.

"Taking a shower. We need to wash your wound. Now get undressed." I pulled the elastic band around my waist pausing to look at him. He still had a slightly scared look on his face.

"For the love of god Derek! I've seen you without clothes before." I rolled my eyes stripping out of my underwear letting them drop to the floor. I heard him let out a shaky breath.

Strolling over to the shower I opened the door and stepped under the spray. It was warm and inviting, just what I needed after being in the cold rain the night before. The shower door creaked open then banged close. The pattering of feet on the cool title made me turn around. Derek took are far away as possible from me, awkwardly holding a washcloth.

The sight was funny to see. Big bad Derek Souza scared to be in the shower with me. I took the washcloth away from him, wetting it then gently pressed it to the crusting blood of his wound.

"This may hurt a bit." I rubbed the blood away, leaving pink scarring. He was healing fast; I had to clean it before his werewolf genes caused any bacteria to get trapped inside the claw marks.

Derek leaned away I grabbed his arm steading him, "Stop moving." I almost had all the blood off the warm water helping the process. He moved again, "Stop!"

He sighed his eyes closed, "Are you done yet?" his voice slightly growled.

I paused from my cleaning to stare at his face, "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Not in the way you think…" he murmured his eyes still slammed shut.

I reached up touching his face and he backed up, his back pressing against the tile of the shower, "Derek, look at me.."

He opened his eyes, staring at me with a gulp. They were bright and glistening, like during his change, like when his wolf came out when we-

I gasped dropping the washcloth. His arms shot out circling my waist, pulling me to him. My bare chest slapped against his toned stomach. The way he looked at me sent fire through me as well as a dozen butterflies. He dropped his head to my shoulder.

"I feel like I'm losing control over him. The last few days… its like he's wants to claw his way out." His breath tickled my neck; I ran my hands through his hair and let him continue.

"Every time I'm around you the wolf try's to take over, its tells me, no make me want to take you again." I shivered, so I wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"I've felt the same way, Derek. Maybe it's the bond?" my voice echoed in the small shower.

He nuzzled his face into my neck, "You smell like Liam." He rubbed his face in my neck, planting kisses every so often.

"W-what are you doing?" I squeaked, the kisses finding a particular ticklish spot next to my ear.

"Getting his smell off of you." He trailed up my neck to my cheek. His hands planted on my waist gripping me.

Gripping his face I brought his lips to mine, kissing him hard. The kiss was different from the others; it was fiery and passionate; full of need. When we came back for air I could tell he was trying to stay in control. He backed away from me leaving me panting and leaning against the wall of the shower.

I felt bold; I needed him like our lungs needed air. Our bond screamed through me, it over took the growing feelings for him. "I didn't say stop." His eyes bounced up to catch mine, they shined with surprise.

"I don't want to lose control." His chest still heaved, he was close enough for me to grab his arm but not close enough.

"Well maybe I want you to…"

Before I knew it my back was pressed again to the cold wall, his lips on mine. His tongue swiped across and I let him in. He reached down gripping my legs and pulled them around his waist his hands resting under my backside. My hands found his hairs, and I ran my nails over his scalp. He groaned into my mouth moving his lips from mine to find my neck. Placing wet kisses on my neck he trailed down to my rising chest. When his lips wrapped around my pink nipple I gasped. Pleasure coursed through me. His lips worked over my breast until I was a wet, aroused mess. I could feel his arousal against my heat, my hips involuntary moved against it.

He lifted his head from my breast, whimpering, "Chloe..." with a warning. I pushed myself against him again, desperate to fulfill my need. The he had on my hips tightened and he pulled me closer to him. Derek's trailed my face; I needed him I couldn't take it any more. I pulled his head closer to mine finding his lips. He groaned, raising my hips sliding his thick shaft into me.

I couldn't make the moan that escaped my lips stop. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck sucking and nipping, his hips thrusting slowing into me. Even with the cold shower wall against my back, my body felt hot. His lips worked on my neck down to my shoulder, a moan shot through me as he thrust faster, hitting just the right spot.

"Oh fuck! Derek!" he pounded me against the shower wall, careful not to ban my head. It was like a dam had been released just as he shot his hot seed into my, my orgasm hit me; the room started to spin and my body felt limp.

His breath tickled my neck, and he planted on last kiss on my mark. I unwrapped my legs from around him and slide wobbly to the floor. I braced myself against his body, and smiled at him.

"Whoa…"

He chuckled, "That's what I'm saying.."

I picked up the washrag off the floor, cleaning it off. "We better wash up."

He let me wash his back and arms. In return he washed my hair for me, the last of the color going down the drain, leaving my natural strawberry blonde hair. Derek helped me out of the shower and with a towel wrapped around his waist retrieved our clothes.

After we got dressed and I deemed his chest fine to go without bandages, we headed down to the kitchen to make a very late lunch. I ate my PB&J sandwich while Derek had four.

The TV was on in the living room and we made our way in and sat on the loveseat. Tori had the TV on some science show; and surprisingly enough Simon was watching it with her. He looked over at us but quickly looked away, he defiantly doesn't forgive us… only time could help him heal.

With a full belly and my lack of sleep, the exhaustion had finally gotten to me. The show lulled me to sleep as my head fell onto Derek's shoulder. Vaguely do I remember hearing the TV being flicked off, a deep mumble of a voice, and the swaying of being carried up stairs...

* * *

><p><strong>Who is excited for the next Arc of this story?! It begins in the next chapter ^^ So how was it? Let me know, and comment in the Review section, and i want to here your guesses on what will happen next.<strong>

**Love, Hana**


End file.
